Ashes And Smoke
by Aquamonkey
Summary: When you hate life, and everything else, should you really be saved? Jin doesn't think so. *Back-story on my MK OC Kara aka Vixen's parents. Will feature angst, swearing, and mild violence. Rated M for those things and later situations*
1. Smokescreen

Ashes And Smoke

Smokescreen

A lone figure hunched over another, which lay flat on it's back. Blood mixed with the pouring rain on the ground, creating a diluted red pool around him. The man withdrew his sword from the other man's chest, before snapping his sword over his knee. He walked away, leaving to the place he called 'home'.

His home, in reality belonged to someone else. It had been abandoned after strange, unknown creatures had scared the villagers away. The man had dispatched them easily, and then claimed this place as his home.

The man's name was Jakal, his clan given name. He was a Lin Quei student, but had left to find his parent's killer. All he knew was that when he was two years old, his parents were brutally massacred, and he was taken in by a clan leader named Shido Amakura. Jakal was named Jin Amakura, and Jakal, because he worked better in a group when he fought. Alone, he became stressed, almost timid. But after finding out who had taken his family away from him, he became as bad as he, and had set out to find this despicable man.

When he found him, he showed no mercy, simply choosing to ram his sword to the hilt through the man's heart. Afterward, instead of feeling like he had avenged his family, feeling at peace evaded him. All he felt was guilt, and his health suffered as a result. He chose not to hunt for food anymore, so he grew weak. He clung onto sanity, despite it wanting to leave with the pressing issue of his stomach constantly rumbling, protesting at it's emptiness. After four days, he had to eat. He went outside, only to find a dead stag right outside his door. He drew his knife to carve it open, but jumped back after hearing chanting. Someone was there, and it only served to increase his anxiety.

Jin rounded a few corners, and felt a panic attack looming when the woman who had been chanting stopped, and looked at him. He was wide eyed, and looked away for after a few seconds. But what he did see continued to play behind his eyes when he blinked. He looked back to see that he was alone, but this woman, was she the one who killed the stag? And why hadn't he heard it die, or run?

More importantly, why did she kill it? If it were for her, then she would have taken it, surely.

Jin went back to the stag, and now found that it's hind legs had been cut off, and were inside his home, on top of the stove. He blinked several times, before checking the entire house for this mysterious woman. The house was empty, so he shrugged the evenings events off, cooked the meat, ate it and then went to bed.

Whoever the woman was, she haunted his sleep. Despite only seeing her for seconds, Jakal felt like he has looked for hours. He could remember exactly what she looked like:

Her hair was dark brown, in a low ponytail and reached her waist.

Her eyes were glittering emeralds, but around the pupil, they were milk chocolate coloured.

Her skin was a light tan colour. She had a few freckles too.

She wore an ankle length purple robe, a few gold bracelets, and around her neck was a gold necklace, with an amethyst cabochon dangling from it.

His memory was usually useless, so why did he remember her? And vividly too?

* * *

Days went by, and the only sign that the woman had ever been there was at night. Every night, around the same time, she would leave him food. Jin even stopped blinking in an attempt to see her again, but he never did. His eyes watered and stung, so he blinked and cursed internally, before going to get the dead animals to carve up outside.

* * *

Tiama had always been a shy woman. Despite being a goddess, and over 100 years old, she had never grown out of it. She wanted to speak with the man she was helping, and wanted to know him, but she would never use her telekinesis to read his mind, nor did she have the guts to speak to him. He was far too young for her anyway. He looked around 17-18.

But she felt something, gnawing away at her stomach, and plucking her heartstrings. It warmed her, made her feel pleasant and happy.

He was taller than her, but not by much. She was 5'5, he maybe, 5'7, 5'8?

His eyes were a stormy grey colour, but she could see some green mixed in there. Like a storm in the middle of a forest is how she would describe them.

His skin was fair, but not porcelain.

His hair was a lighter brown than hers, and a little long at the back.

He had not shaved in a while, and had a short beard and mustache.

He had a medium build, but Tiama could start to see some bones jutting out. His collarbone looked prominent, and his arms were getting thinner. That is why she had started bringing him food, to nourish him, and perhaps then, he would speak to her? She hoped so.

She was there, when he became a murderer. She was there, every day. Something drew her to him. His anguish and disregard for his own well-being deeply effected her, so she sent as much positive energy to him as she could. Some days, she would end up passing out from overusing her abilities when she got back to her realm.

But she would always return.

* * *

When Jin saw her a second time, it was he who ran away, unable to face her. When he got back home, he slumped against the wall of his bedroom and started to shake. This was the 7th panic attack he had experienced in a month, and they lasted for an hour or so. Part of him wanted to try and call out, maybe the woman outside would help him. But he has lost his voice, and admitting he needed help was something that he would never do.

After a long while, the woman did come upstairs, and she looked over him, with genuine concern in her eyes.

"I don't...need you. Just leave me be".

Tiama's heart lifted and she almost squealed with delight at him talking to her. His voice still had a slight higher pitch, but for the most part, it was deep and she adored the sound. She let down her guard, and read his mind unwillingly. When she flinched, Jin's eyes narrowed.

"Part of you doesn't want help, the other part needs it. Jin, you needn't be alone. I know what happened. I saw you kill, and I know why you did".

Jin put his head in his hands and started shaking it.

"How do you know all that? Just go, now".

She realised how he thought, acted. Negatively, always in a negative fashion. So she decided to use that to her advantage. Being her usual nice self would not work in this situation.

"Kill me then. You've done it before. You have it in you".

Jin laughed bitterly. "A stalker? That's all I need. Some self-righteous woman telling me what to do".

Tiama laughed quietly. "I am merely acting how you believe you should be treated. But, you must realise that self pity is pathetic. You wallow in it like a pig would mud. Pick yourself off the ground, or fall into your own abyss".

Jin realised that she knew what he was thinking and his eyes widened.

"What, what are you? A demon? And besides, I am rotten from the inside out. You couldn't hurt me if you tried".

"No demon, I am your conscience, the one part of you that you wish to bury, but it is still there. Pretending it isn't there does not mean that it will become forever lost".

Jakal put his hands on the ground, and it began to shake, like an earthquake.

"Don't play mind games with me, demon!"

He stood, putting all of his weight into his hand and went to slam it against her solar plexus. She stopped him with her telekinetic powers and he growled viciously.

"Leave! Stop playing me like your own personal puppet".

Tiama sighed and stopped using her power.

"If that is how you choose to see it, then cut the strings! The strings are the ties to the past. Free yourself. Unbind it from your soul, unravel the pain that clings to you, otherwise it will consume the tiny part of you that wants to fight, live, not just survive".

Jakal stopped using his power and grunted.

"Why bother? What do you see apart from a stupid teenager that only wants death, never to see adulthood? I don't want to wake up again. Fuck life, fuck everything. It is all screwed up anyway. I can't bear any of it. Go away before you annoy me, and I consider you a fly. I can kill, I already have, and I will swat you like a pest".

Tiama accepted defeat, but she knew she would return tomorrow. It may well be to a dead man, but at least she tried. Trying would only get her so far, he had to try too. Before she left, she whispered something that resonated with him, and he began to sob quietly.

"Someone has to care for you, and if you won't, then I will".


	2. Future Set In Stone

Future Set In Stone

Tiama returned to the village and breathed a sigh of relief when she found Jakal alive. Curled up in a ball on his bed, but alive. She approached him, and he swatted her hand away as she tried to console him. She sighed and placed a box on top of the table, next to his bed, before she went to exit his bedroom.

"Happy birthday Jin. I hope you find some joy in your present".

Tiama left the room and Jin sat up with a groan. He stared at this fairly large grey box for a while, before reading the tag on it.

In beautiful, joined handwriting that flowed gracefully, it said:

"_Happy 16__th__ Birthday Jin"._

Jin caught himself smiling at this 'gift'. He had never received anything for his birthday before. Although the fact that Tiama knew when his birthday was perturbed him slightly. He opened the box and his eyes widened.

Contained within it were Bagh Naka, vicious clawed weapons that were affixed to gloves.

The young man practically jumped up and down with glee. He loved his present and wanted to thank Tiama for them.

But as usual, when he went outside to look for her, she wasn't there.

He was starting to miss her, and that was unique to him. The clan didn't really have any women in it's ranks, so the only ones he had met were the mother's of some of the masters, and trainees. He knew Tiama was older than him, and that he was an inexperienced whelp, who wouldn't have a clue on how to woo her or impress her. But he wanted to try.

* * *

After a year of failing to appear a good man to Tiama, Jin felt like giving in and keeping her his friend.

A friend...

That was another alien thing to him. He was a loner, for good reason, as his anxiety made him a nervous wreck, that trembled and stuttered. He was severely bullied and ridiculed for those things, so he kept himself to himself.

But unknown to him, Tiama found herself inevitably falling for this young, damaged, frightened man who needed someone to lean on. Someone to tether him to humanity, lest he give in to the inner anger that raged behind his calm demeanor.

They still argued sometimes, but they dealt with it like civilized adults later on.

* * *

One night, whilst watching the stars twinkle in the night sky, Tiama looked to Jin, who was fast asleep not far from her. She moved onto her side and smiled at him. He looked at peace, no longer the stressed, hurting man. His voice was now deep, not husky or gravelly, but it did make her tremble slightly when he spoke.

Her hand drifted to his face. His skin was warm and soft, so she moved closer to him. She fell completely, and became enraptured in his presence. She kissed his forehead, and then his cheek. But he woke up.

Tiama shot up and ran, haphazardly, and almost into a wall. Jin got up and shook himself awake before reaching out and grabbing her arm. He pulled her to him, and she stared at the ground. Whether in shock, or embarrassment, he could not tell.

"I thought you were asleep".

Jin smirked. "Not deeply. I was aware of what you were doing".

Tiama's face flushed with sheer embarrassment.

"Oh Gods. I was curious. I wanted to know...well what you feel like".

Both their eyes widened at that, and neither were able to look one another in the eye.

"I, erm. I do not know what to think. Were you going to kiss me?"

Finally, she looked at him, but the look made him wilt.

"Yes, although I have no basis on how to, so that is why I waited till you were asleep. Otherwise, it may not be taken as seriously as it should".

Jin tilted his head. "Seriously? How serious is this?"

"It is serious when you love someone Jin. I wish to be with you".

Jin felt lightheaded before he fainted.

* * *

He awoke in his bed, and found Tiama curled up, using her robes as a blanket and pillow. He did not like that, so he rolled over and nudged her gently with his hand. When she made a sound of discontent, and grabbed his hand, he freaked out. But her next move threw him for a loop. She linked her hand with his, and Jin felt faint again. Luckily, this time, he was lying down, so he wouldn't hit the hard ground if he did pass out.

Jin swung his legs from the bed and stood up, before bending down, and carefully picking up Tiama. He had grown much stronger in the past year and a half, and had built up some muscle, so he could pick her up easily. She wrinkled her nose, which he snorted at, before she woke up, moved her head up, so she could kiss him. Jin's legs wobbled so he sat down on the bed and sat her across his lap. Tiama put her forehead against his, so their noses were touching. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I am not having you sleeping on the floor. I will do that".

Tiama's light laughter made his heart lift.

"How chivalrous. I am okay, though I appreciate the sentiment". She gestured to their current closeness before continuing.

"May I?"

Jin's pupils widened, he was worried about this, and his forehead creased when he frowned.

"I don't know what to d...mmph?"

Tiama kissed him, albeit slowly, methodically. But Jin pulled her down on top of him in excitement. His arms went around her neck and he nuzzled into it when they were not kissing.

After succeeding in learning how to kiss, Jin kept his arms around Tiama, protecting her, the only way he knew how.

He loved her. By some miracle, he was allowed to feel something real, something now deeply ingrained in him. He was in love, and Tiama returned that love. Sure he had no idea on what love was, or how to show it. But they would learn together.

With this realization, he whispered three words into Tiama's ear that had his and her heart threatening to burst with joy. He teared up, and so did she.

"I love you".

A small sniffle from her made him feel bad. He had made her cry? That wasn't his intention. Her reply however created a wide grin on his face.

"I love you too".


	3. Love, Madness And Us

Love, Madness And Us

Tiama returned to her own realm, to the sound of her Mother tapping her foot, impatiently.

"And where have you been?"

"On Earthrealm, Mother, why?"

Her Mother, Sarine frowned.

"You keep on going there, it is worrying me. What is so interesting about it? You have everything you need right here".

"No I don't Mother. I met someone, and I care for him deeply".

Sarine scoffed, and that deeply hurt her daughter.

"Oh really? Tell me about him then".

Tiama cleared her throat and smiled before sitting down.

"Well, his name is Jin, he is 18 years old, he is Russian, he is a Lin Quei acolyte and he is different to the men I have met here. And I like that".

Sarine's eyes widened.

"18? Rather young isn't he, this 'Jin'? You are 114 years old, far too old for him. And he is a teenager, his feelings are temporary. He will fall out of love with you, and cast you aside for a new, younger model".

Tiama was shocked.

"He wouldn't. I know he wouldn't. And just because you were thrown aside by a man when you were a teen but that does not mean that Jin will do that. I'll bring him here, prove it. I have asked him and he said he would like to visit you".

Her Mother gave her daughter an indignant glare.

"You dare speak to me like that? That man was your Father, and he returned".

"Only because you were pregnant with me! He didn't care about you. He only stayed because of me. I even heard him saying that to his friends. It made me cry, I was only a child! As a child, you want to believe that your parents are happy, and that they love each dearly. But you two didn't. You were just desperate and he was only around because of me. Not you. So, Mother, I will do what I want, and I will go back, and bring Jin here. If you don't like it, then don't bother coming to see us. I don't want you mouthing off at him".

Sarine sobbed, but Tiama was convinced that it was just crocodile tears, so she walked away whilst her Mother fell to the floor and cried.

* * *

Tiama arrived back in Earthrealm, and ran from the portal, straight to Jin's house. She threw herself into his arms, and his concerned gaze said what he was thinking.

"Tiama, what's wrong? You're shaking. Oh sweetheart".

Tiama trembled in her lover's arms, and Jin was very anxious to find out what had happened. She stopped sobbing and forced out her emotions. They made her words difficult to him to understand, but he tried.

"I, shouted at Sarine, I mean, Mother. I said Father didn't love her! Well, he didn't, he was only there because of me, but I shouldn't have said it. Oh Jin. What have I done? Oh gods, gods! I need to apologise when we next visit my home, but I said to her, don't bother top turn up if all you wish to do is shout at you. Cause she thinks that you won't love me for long, as you are young, Yes you are, but I know you love me, so that won't happen? Will it? Oh...".

Jin processed that, and cuddled her, before looking into her eyes and putting his hands on her forearms.

"One, I will always love you. Two, you did not mean any of it, and I am sure that your Mother knows that. Three, I will go with you, and speak to her, if you and she wants me too, and four, I am young, so what? Why does that matter? It doesn't to me, or you. I wish to prove your Mother wrong. Wait, that sounded cruel, you know what I mean".

Tiama wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes with the sleeve of her robe. She then laughed and clutched her stomach.

"Gods, I love you. Come here".

She brought him as close as he could get, and kissed him, moving her hips against his. Jin groaned but shook his head and moved away.

"Tiama, as much as I would like to show you how much I love you, and I know you wish to show me, but you need to fully want this, and if you are unhappy, this won't solve it. And it may make you feel better, but only for a little while".

His girlfriend nodded and knew he was right.

"Okay. Shall we go tomorrow to see my Mother?"

Jin nodded and she had a small grin on her face.

"I am going to get some rest. I know it's early but I feel drained. Goodnight".

She kissed his cheek before walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You have eaten, right?"

Tiama turned to him and nodded. He nodded back and smiled.

* * *

Jin decided to wash the dishes, and put out the hearth before retiring himself.

He was nervous, and a little bit scared. If Sarine said those nasty things when he wasn't there, what would she say when if he were?


	4. Jasmine In The Air

Jasmine In The Air

The morning sun broke through the clouds, and awoke Jin, who's sleep has been restless. He kept on panicking about meeting Tiama's Mother. If she had been rejected by a man in the past, would she believe that he would walk away from her daughter? He wouldn't, he wouldn't dream of it, but still, he worried.

Jin felt a hand on his back, and turned to see a yawning Tiama waking up with a lazy smile adorning her face. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, before deciding to get up.

* * *

He walked to the bathroom and shaved, before realising that he needed some more clothes to put on, as he was standing there in his underwear. Tiama woke up properly and her cheeks became as red as the wild roses that grew in a garden not far from their home when she saw his state of undress. She quickly turned and looked away, barely holding back a childish snicker.

One of amusement, and happiness, at seeing the man she loved half naked.

Those thoughts plagued her, and when her mind decided she had to get up, and leave the room, she did so with a huff, leaving an amused Jin snickering in her wake.

* * *

After breakfast, the couple were ready to enter the portal that would take them to Tiama's realm.

The sight of her home had Jin trying to take all of it at once:

A rainbow adorned a cloudless, aquamarine sky

Buildings were decorated with jewels, every temple had huge stained glass windows. Gold glimmered, seemingly in the stone under his feet

Huge trees, lush and bountiful, multi-coloured flowers in pots, and vases were everywhere, the scents invaded his nose. Some were pleasant, others made him feel sick.

* * *

When they arrived at Sarine's temple, Tiama noticed that Jin was shuffling his feet, and his knees were knocking. She gave her boyfriend and sweet, long kiss, that had his eyes shimmering with mirth. She felt him relax, and took his hand, before entering her the main hall.

Sarine sat at the far end of the table. Her next move, Tiama anticipated but Jin hadn't. She appeared right next to him and he jumped a mile, clamping a hand over his mouth, and glaring at her, eyes wide with fear. Sarine shook her head and walked to her daughter.

"Not very brave, is he? Doesn't look very strong either. What in the God's creation do you see in him? All I see is a weak fool".

Tiama frowned.

"Mother, Jin is not weak, and he is very strong. Just because he doesn't have arms as wide as my head. He does not have to look a certain way to impress me. He is no less a man than any of the men here".

Jin regained the capacity to form words in his head, and transferred them to his mouth successfully.

"Ma'am, I apologise for my reaction. I am Jin Amakura, and I am pleased to finally meet you".

Sarine accepted Jin's hand and shook it. A knowing smirk on her face confused him.

"Do not lie child, I know how you view me. No doubt my daughter has slandered me, talking to you. Yes, her Father only stayed because of her. He never loved me, but I was far too weak to acknowledge it at the time. Now however, I see my daughter is right. I should never have shouted at you. I am sorry Tiama, and Jin, I wish to get to know you with a clean slate. Good morning to you both. Please, let my cooks make you something delicious to eat, They are excellent cooks, I can assure you".

Jin was still in a daze.

"The cooks are amazing. They make so much food, I ended up getting a little chubby some years back".

Tiama giggled and her Mother smiled, a genuine, beautiful smile. Jin finally plucked up the courage to talk to her.

"Sarine, I guess I am rather hungry".

Tiama kept on laughing and Jin feigned annoyance but joined her in laughter.

"Always hungry, where do you put it? Gods know, if I overeat, I suffer for it. You? No, I swear you have many stomachs".

Everyone laughed at that, and Sarine motioned to her cooks to bring them some food.

* * *

When the food arrived, Jin proved his girlfriend right. He ate so much that he had to slump back in his chair, and loosen the sash around his waist to accommodate his bulging belly. When dessert arrived, even the smallest chocolates he had to refuse, he'd be ill if he ate any more. Though he did squirrel some away in a box, for later.

* * *

"Jin, I wish to apologise for my behavior towards you. I insulted you, and that is not the proper way to act".

Jin waved Sarine off.

"I can be insulting too, I understand, and I wasn't offended at all. I am sorry for being, well, not very manly".

Tiama scoffed, but as two male servants walked in the hall to take their plates and remaining food away, Jin looked down. Both servants were well built, fairly tall and looked much stronger than he. Whilst not self conscious, he wasn't vain either.

Still, seeing men who looked manlier than he did upset him a little. Upset his pride.

A nudge from Tiama made him look back at her.

"You are manly, I don't like massive muscles and bulging veins. If I did, then I wouldn't be in love with you now, would I? I love you, not them".

Jin failed to hide his relief at Tiama's confession. He knew she loved him, and didn't care that he wasn't ripped, tall and broad, but still, hearing it was nice. It was a welcome boost for his spirit.

Sarine left them to it, having to take care of some business. Her servants showed Tiama and Jin to guest chambers, that would be their's for the duration of their stay. Tiama flopped on the bed and sighed. Jin pulled off his waist sash, and took off the top half of his robes, before kicking off his boots. He let out his stomach and she couldn't help but grin at him.

"When is the baby due, huh?"

His goofy smile had her crying from laughing so hard.

"Very soon, in fact, right now. I'll be some time, if you know what I mean".

The gears worked in Tiama's mind, and then she knew what he meant. Her mouth formed an 'O' and she shook her head.

"Toilet humor? Really Jin? Ugh, honestly. Just go then, I don't need to know. Haha, anyway, when you are done, open a window and then, I think I shall get a bath. Hmm, I wonder if the emporium still makes that jasmine bath soak that I love?"

Jin winked and nodded before entering the bathroom. Tiama walked off, as quietly as she could and to the emporium, in the west wing of her Mother's palace.

* * *

The old emporium owner was still there, even after a good ten years or so of Tiama last seeing him. She couldn't help a cheery smile and he smiled too.

"Lady Tiama, my, it's been a long time since I saw you. And how have you been my dear?"

Tiama sat down and grinned.

"I have been wonderful Pato, absolutely wonderful. I was wondering. Do you still make that jasmine bath soak that I loved? I know it has been many years, though I can but ask".

Pato nodded, and got out a vial of lavender coloured serum and Tiama shot up and took the vial graciously, before twirling around with glee. Pato kept on smiling at her. He had become a grandfatherly figure to her, and had known her for sixty years.

"You are very happy, let me guess. A man?"

Tiama stopped twirling and nodded.

"Yes, and I can honestly say, I am such a lucky woman to have him".

Pato nodded and walked over to her. He patted her on her back and she put her hand on his. His saintly presence had really helped her growing up, he had been her rock in tough times, her voice of reason when she did something stupid.

"I shall go. It was lovely to see you again. Promise me you are looking after yourself."

Pato rolled his eyes in jest and nodded, waving as Tiama skipped out of the room.

* * *

Jin came out of the bathroom to see Tiama twiddling a small purple vial around between her fingers. She stood up, nodded and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A long hot soak gave Tiama time to think about her life, and Jin. The few months they had been together, the years they had known each other, she felt different now. She had wondered how he would react if he walked in the room, and she were nude. She laughed quietly at the thought of him turning around, flustered and apologising for looking.

Her body betrayed her need of something more, something physical. She wanted to give herself to him, but she wasn't sure if he was ready. It wasn't just her body that wanted it, her mind did too. She was not the type to be brash, forward. She couldn't just pounce on him, she wanted to gauge his mood. He could have been asleep right now, yet her mind was keeping her awake, in more ways than one.

She felt hot, and it wasn't from her bathwater. That was now tepid. It was from thinking about him.

And that was when Tiama decided to get out of the bath, dry herself, and leave the bathroom, with only her towel around her.

* * *

Jin's eyes practically popped out of their sockets when he saw her, his Tiama with her modesty barely covered. He could smell the jasmine, it wafted from her skin, and into his nose. Primal instinct kicked in, and he stood up and walked toward her and took her in his arms.

* * *

He lay her down on the bed, and no longer cared if they were virgins. Both were quick learners after all.


End file.
